A Satisfying Reunion
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: And it surfaces once more; the dreaded Granger family reunion!


**(A/N) I thought I'd try my hand at the 'Granger Reunion' cliché, and I hope I made it decently original.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 ** _A Satisfying Reunion_**

Lori Granger sat on an armchair in her hotel room, talking to her three sisters and cousin. Lori had long wavy brown hair, and in school she'd been mistook for her younger cousin, Hermione. Hermione was a complete nerd, and a real weirdo in Lori's opinion, and was highly offended that people _dared_ to confuse her with her ugly cousin. Nowadays, her hair was cropped short and dyed a reddish color, and she wore rather garish outfits that showed too much skin. She and her sisters and cousin were all preparing for the family reunion they were having that night, which Hermione was sure to be attending.

 _'Her and her boring lame-o parents,'_ Lori thought spitefully. _'Dentists, what a bloody joke.'_

"Lori, zip me up?" it was her younger sister, Charley. Charley was also a brunette, but her hair was now long and dyed a beautiful golden blonde, and it hung in crimped waves down her back. She was dressed in a dark purple strapless gown that fell to her calves. It hugged her body tightly, and didn't leave too much to the imagination.

"Sure thing, Charley." Lori hopped up and took the zipper, pulling it up in one swift movement. "You look gorgeous, sis."

"Thanks, Lori." Charley spun around and grinned. "So, what'll Hermy be wearing? A sweatshirt and jeans?"

All five of the girls guffawed. Hermione wasn't known for her taste in fashion, nope, not one bit.

"Or maybe," said Yvonne, Lori's cousin. "She won't show at all. You know, since she's all high and mighty with her stupid private school."

"Wouldn't that be a dream," Charley laughed.

"I know," agreed Lori's oldest sister, Kendra. "We could actually converse with normal people without worrying about being tainted by her creepy weird friends."

"Wait, she has _friends?"_ Yvonne gasped dramatically. The rest laughed.

"Ha, as if." Ruby, Lori's other older sister, though younger than Kendra, snorted in a very unlady-like fashion. "Who would want to be friends with a bookworm like her? Nobody, that's who. I'll bet she's never even had a boyfriend in her life, weirdo."

"Speaking of which, Ruby, whatever happened to that hottie Sean?" Yvonne asked. "Did you dump him?"

"Yeah," Ruby waved her hand noncomittally. "I went out and found him snogging this other girl, but that's okay, I'd already been sleeping with his brother, Zach."

"Ooh, what happened with Zach?" Charley giggled.

"Turns out he was cheating on me with another girl," Ruby said bitterly.

"Well, I guess we can just go fawn over that rich guy who owns this hotel." Lori proposed.

"Who's that?" Yvonne asked. "I thought this place with owned by that older guy, the one with the super long hair."

"Yeah, but he's hot too." stuck in Charley before Lori could reply.

"I meant the son," Lori said, brushing her hair and applying more eyeshadow. "You know, that six foot tall, muscular bloke? The one with the gorgeous eyes and blonde hair? Like, I _totally_ want to kiss him."

"What's the name again? I forget." Kendra frowned _._

"Malfoy, I think." replied Yvonne.

"Oh, yeah." Ruby smirked. "Yeah. The owner's name is like, Lucius or something. Weird."

"What's the son's name?" asked Charley.

"Draco, even weirder." Lori replied.

Lori, her sisters, and Yvonne all stood in the gathering room, waiting for someone to ask them to dance. They hadn't caught sight of their weird cousin Hermione, but they assumed she'd be there. Unless she finally realized that nerds like her don't belong anywhere but the alley.

Just then, the doors opened and a young woman stepped in. Her hair was frighteningly curly, and her short bangs stopped right at her eyebrows. Alongside her, in stepped Richard and Jean Granger. Richard was Lori's father's younger brother. A dentist. Which meant that that pretty young lady was actually Lori's cousin Hermione. What the bloody hell had that school done.

Lori signaled to her group and they all trotted over to where Hermione was, looking nervous.

 _'As she should, prude.'_ Lori thought snottily.

"Hey there, Hermy." she called in a fake-cheery sort of voice.

Hermione gave a start and looked around. She recognized them and waved. As they approached, they got a good look at her dress. It was modest, but clung to her in all the right places. The fabric was of soft silk and overlayed with chiffon. There was a ruffle starting at the hip and flowing down to the bottom of the dress which ended at her ankle. But the strangest thing was that it was _green._ From what they remembered of Hermione, she avoided green clothing like the plague. This dress however, was a soft shade of emerald green, the bodice studded with tiny silver jewels.

"Lori?" Hermione asked, forcing a smile.

"Hermy, it's _so_ good to see you!" Lori smirked.

Hermione shook her head.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it girls?" she sighed. "Do you all have boyfriends or husbands yet?"

"Yet?" Ruby snorted again. "You act as though you've even ever had one. Don't play around with us, Hermy, you've never, and will never, attract males. You're way to prudish."

If Hermione took offense to that comment, she didn't show it. Instead, she simply raised her eyebrow, seeming unimpressed.

"Is that all?" she asked tiredly.

"Ha! You're avoiding it, Hermy." Charley snickered. "You don't want us to know that you've never had a guy in your life. Probably never even had a kiss on the lips. Pathetic. You're _such_ a bookworm, Herms."

They all knew how much Hermione hated the nicknames 'Hermy' and 'Herms', and that was exactly why they used them. It used to get underneath her skin and make her angry, but now she couldn't care less.

 **Hermione POV**

 _'Where is he?'_ Hermione thought anxiously, awaiting her husband. She had gotten married at the Burrow three months prior, and her husband was attending the reunion with her as the newest(though not by name) member of the Granger family. She giggled at the memory of when Ron and Harry had first found out they were dating. Now _that_ was cetainly a sight.

"Looking for you daddy, muddy?" sniped Kendra.

Hermione was suddenly jolted out of her quest to find her new husband.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, confused. It sounded like the name the Slytherins used to call her, 'Mudblood', since her parents were muggles.

"Muddy, 'cause you're hair is such a dull color." Yvonne laughed coldly.

"Really? It's quite pretty, in my opinion." came a voice from behind the girls.

They all whirled and saw a tall, very handsome blonde man standing behind them, smirking playfully at the sight before him. His eyes were grey and his skin was pale, matching his equally light hair, which was a shade below pure white. Even though his hair was silvery, he wasn't old. His appearance was youthful, and his skin was taut over high cheekbones and a pointed jaw. He was dressed in all black except for a large silver ring on his right hand, which featured a snake.

Draco Malfoy.

All the girls squealed in excitment.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can't believe you're here!" cried Lori, swooning.

"I mean, of course, you own the place, but surely there are other events you must attend!" Ruby stepped forward, swinging her hips and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Ah, but you see," Draco's return smirk was slightly on the evil side. He had, of course, met Voldemort, so he had a good idea of what an evil smirk looked like. "This is the Granger reunion, correct? I'm a part of the family."

Lori and Charley gasped, Yvonne stared, Ruby blinked in confusion, and Kendra didn't seem to care.

"What?" Lori spluttered. "How?"

"By marrying in, of course." Draco replied, beginning to walk past them.

"Who?" shrieked Charley, outraged that someone in her family had stolen this hot man.

 _"Hem, hem."_ Hermione interrupted in a voice so reminiscent of Umbridge, Draco almost lost his cool laughing. But he was adept at hiding his emotions, only giving Hermione a knowing smirk. "Kendra, Ruby, Lori, Charley, Yvonne, meet Draco Malfoy. My husband."

Hermione nearly died with hilarity at the expression on her cousins faces.

"B-but-" stammered Lori. "You can't have married him!"

"And why ever not?" Draco asked, his arm snaking around Hermione's waist. She smiled up at him and leaned against his chest.

"B-because she's common!" Ruby screeched. "She doesn't deserve someone like you!"

"You have never met me, and thus cannot decide who and who does not 'deserve' me." Draco replied coolly. "And to be clear, it is I who does not deserve Hermione. Hermione _Malfoy._ My wife. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to go talk with some more pleasant members of my new family. Good day, girls."

And with that, Draco and Hermione Malfoy left the five stunned girls and walked off to chat with Hermione's family.


End file.
